El Gran Secreto de Amor
by Uzuki.Uzumaki.Hyperactive X'D
Summary: Pein y Konan ocultan su relacion de los demas akatsukis pero Hidan y Deidara los descubren, ellos lo conferan a los demas, pero Konan le tiene una sorpresita a Pein. Lean plissss. soy pesima en los summarys T-T. Abvertencia: OoC en algunos personajes.


Hola

creo que e estado muy creativa jejeje

esto se me ocurrio ayer en la sala de informatica (computacion) y lo termine hoy

es una comedia romantica

un PeinxKonan

bueno se los dejo

Disfruten

* * *

El Gran Secreto de Amor

Era un día tranquilo en la cueva akatsuki hasta que… ¡BOOON!

-¿¡MIERDA DEIDARA QUE COJONES(*) HICISTE!- peguntaba o más bien grita muy alterado un peli-blanco-

-¡NADA HIJO DE PERRA! Yo solo expresaba mi arte, un- contesto Deidara-

- ¡DEIDARA TU VAS A PAGAR EL DESASTRE QUE HICISTE! ¡Y YO DIGO QUE SON 2000$!- ordenaba Don Cangrejo, digo, Kakuzu-

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡PERO SI SASORI NO DANNA TUVO LA CULPA! ¡UN!- grito señalando a su danna-

-¡CALLATE IMBÉCIL, QUE EL EXPLOSIVO FUE TUYO!- ordenaba el pelirrojo súper sexi-

-¡ CALLENSE ANIMALES DEL MONTE, QUE PEIN ESTA INTENTANDO DORMIR!- gritaba muy alterada la única chica de la organización, Konan- ¿acaso no les importa que su líder este enfermo?-

-¡NOOOO!- gritaron al unisonó-

-¡MALAGRADECIDOS!- gritaba mientras subía las escaleras con unas medicinas-

Mientras en otra habitación

Se puede observar a Pein con los ojos muy abiertos y rojos, susurrando cosas como: "Konan….callalos, por favor" o "Konaaann, por favor….necesito un calmante". De pronto llega Konan.

-Konan…-tos- necesito que calmes a esos animales como sea, sino destruirán la cueva… y también mis nervios- lo ultimo lo dijo posando una maño sobre su cara-

-Tranquilo, les daré una paliza- dijo mientras le daba un pastilla y colocaba un trapo húmedo en su frente- bien intenta dormir, yo los calmare- pero justo antes de irse Pein la llamo-

-Konan… te falto la medicina más efectiva- dijo mientras sonreía de lado-

-bien- fue y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego retirarse-

-soy tan feliz-ataque de tos-… y a la vez tan miserable –tos-

Mientras en la sala de la cueva o más bien el nuevo campo de batalla, las cosas habían empeorado, se habían unido Kisame e Itachi.

-¡MUERE MALDITO!- gritaba Itachi mientras atacaba a hidan con una katana, quien la esquivo fácilmente y rio-

-¡SOY INMORTAL HIJO DE PERRA!-ríe

-¡RESPETA A MI DIFUNTA MADRE!- le logra a dar con la katana y cortarle a cabeza-

-¡MALDITO! ¡KAKUZU AYUDAME!-

-¡JODETE!- grito mientras esquivaba una de las marionetas de Sasori-

-¡ALTOOOO!- grita Konan

-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!- gritaron todos al unisonó

-quiero…QUE SE CALLEN SU PUTA BOCA, POR QUE PEIN ESTA ENFERMO-

-O_O- todos

-si no les daré de comer…BRÓCOLI-

-AAHHHH ME MUERO- exageraron todos

-bien quiero que todos se vallan a su habitación y dejen dormir a Pein, se siente muy mal- dice preocupada-

Hidan y Deidara se dan una mirada de cómplice.

-PEIN Y KONAN SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E, BESANDOSE!- cantaba los dos a la vez-

-¡CALLENSE!- ordena muy sonrojada, su relación con Pein era un secreto que nadie sabía, ni siquiera el mismo Madara-

-jajajajajajajaja- reían todos excepto los otros tres-

-¡VALLANSE A SU HABITACION!-

-si… mamá- reían y salían corriendo directo a su habitación-

-uff… será mejor que vaya a ver a Pein- decía mientras caminaba había la habitación de Pein-

Mientras Pein estaba en cama con fiebre muy alta y mucha tos.

-Pein… ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntaba preocupada mientras se sentaba en la cama-

-mal si tú no estás… pero bien si estas con migo- dijo sorriendo un poco-

-Pein eres tan tierno- le da un beso en la mejilla- ¿cuándo te recuperes que tal si hacemos un día de campo?-

-¿solo nosotros dos?-

-sip-

-está bien, pero mientras quiero que estés a mi lado- dijo mientras jalaba Konan hacia sí mismo-

-claro siempre estaré contigo- decía mientras se acomodaba en su pecho- te amo-

- y yo a ti

- vamos a dormir ¿sí?-

-claro-

Ambos habían caído dormidos profundamente. Era un momento muy tierno.

-que lindos, un- dijo burlescamente Deidara-

- y pensar que nos lo tenían bien escondidito- dijo Hidan-

- ¿le decimos a los demás?, un-

-claro y en el día de campo los descubrimos-

-¿pero si en líder nos mata?, un-

- a ti, yo soy inmortal-

- bueno, vamos que nos pueden descubrir, un-

-si-

Habían pasado dos semanas y Pein ya estaba en perfecto estado para ir al día de campo propuesto por Konan.

-Pein… ¿estás listo?- dice en susurro para no despertar a nadie, ya que eran las 6:00 am-

-sí, déjame dejarle la nota- pone la nota en la mesa- listo vamos- toma la mano de Konan y se van-

Pero no se percataron de que dos chismositos los estaban espiando.

-Mira Hidan una nota, un- señala la nota-

- sí, dice: "chicos Konan y yo hemos salido a una misión no tardaremos regresamos a las 6:00 pm, adiós". Son unos mentirosos- dice pícaramente-

Mientras en un campo con un hermoso lago

-Pein, ¿Cuándo les diremos a los demás de nosotros?-

-no lo sé, pero debe ser pronto-

-sí, ¿Qué tal cuando lleguemos?-

-sí, y si te hace feliz… a mí también me hace feliz- decía mientras sonreía y le daba un beso en los labios- te amo

- y yo a ti-

Pein y Konan le la pasaron magnifico, nadaron en el lago, comieron la deliciosa comida de Konan, vieron el atardecer, y lo más importante pasaron tiempo el uno con el otro. Cuando llegan a la cueva se encuentran con Deidara y Hidan.

-hola… tortolitos- saluda pícaramente hidan

-¿ah?- preguntan muy confundidos y sonrojados-

- y… ¿Qué tal les fue en la misión?, un-

-b-bien ¿por?-

-no, por nada. Y, ¿el agua estaba bien?

-¿Qué?- preguntan sonrojados al unisonó. ¿Habrán descubierto su secreto?-

- sí, el agua de ese hermoso lago al que fueron "de misión", un-

-bueno está bien, nos descubrieron Konan y yo somos novios ¿felices?-

-sip-

-es mas llamen a los demás que tenemos una reunión inmediatamente en la sala, valla- ordenaba Pein-

-si- se van corriendo a avisar a los demás-

-bien, ya les diremos- dijo Pien

-sí, ya no tendremos que ocultar nuestro amor- dijo mientras le daba un beso- vamos-

-si-

Todos los akatsukis se encontraban en la sala, Cuando Pein hablo.

-bien estamos aquí para decirles algo muy importante. Ya Hidan y Deidara están enterados pero necesitamos que los demás se enteren de una vez-

- sí, pues…-

-Konan y yo somos novios, esto lo teníamos oculto y me disculpo por no confiar en ustedes. Aunque sé que los únicos que nos molestaran diariamente son Deidara y Hidan-

-Tranquilo líder no son los únicos que alguna vez se han enamorado- dice tranquilamente Sasori-

-bueno eso es todo, pueden retirarse-

- no, esperen- dice Konan- falta una notica mas- sonríe-

-¿eh? ¿Qué otra noticia?-pregunta Pein-

-pues- posa una mano sobre su vientre- akatsuki tendrá un nuevo pequeño integrante- sonrríe-

-K-k-konan, tu….-

-así es Pein, vamos a tener un bebe- dice muy feliz y un poco sonrojada-

-konan…-la abraza Pein-… gracias por darme este gran regalo- le da un tierno beso en los labios, que cada vez se va volviendo más apasionado-

-aahhh que lindo- dicen los demás akatsukis, era imposible reprimir eso en un momento tan tierno-

-bien, ya es hora de cenar- dice Konan- voy a buscar la comida-

-te acompaño- dice Pein

Todos comen por primera vez muy tranquilos y…. como una familia.

-¿Y bien?- dice Hidan

- ¿y bien, qué?- pregunta el líder

-¿Cómo estuvo el sexo?-

-¡HIDAN!- gritan todos a la vez-

- es solo una broma jajaja-

Luego de terminar la cena, cada uno ve va a su habitación compartida con su acompañante. Y con Pein y Konan.

-Konan… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que estabas embarazada?- preguntaba mientras la abrasaba por atrás-

-es que quería que fuera una sorpresa- respondió tranquilamente-

-Te amo mi Reina-

- y yo a ti mi Rey, pero ¿sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?- pregunto muy curioso-

-pronto tendremos un pequeño príncipe-sonríe-

-o una pequeña y hermosa princesa- sonríe también-

-si-

-bueno vamos, será mejor dormir- decía mientras cargaba a Konan en brazos-

-si- le da un beso en los labios y se acuesta un la cama-

-buenas noches mi reina-

-buenas noches mi rey- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Pien- Te amo-

-y yo a ti… y a nuestro futuro hijo- cierra los ojos y se duerme-

Ambos caen profundamente dormidos soñando el uno con el otro y su futuro hijo o hija.

FIN

* * *

Dejen Reviews

I

I

I

V


End file.
